In manufacturing facilities, pilot runs are performed to evaluate manufacturing processes performed by the manufacturing facility and/or tools in the manufacturing facility. Pilot runs may be required when new equipment is added to the manufacturing facility, when maintenance is performed on equipment in the manufacturing facility, when a new product is to be manufactured by the manufacturing facility, when a product has not been run in the manufacturing facility for a predefined period of time, etc.
When a manufacturing facility manufactures many products (e.g., hundreds of products), a large number of pilot runs may be required each time maintenance is performed, a new product or tool is added, or a product has not been run in a while. A traditional solution for reducing the number of pilot runs, which is used to evaluate manufacturing processes performed by the manufacturing facility or tools in the manufacturing facility, is grouping products and running a pilot run per group of products in order to minimize the number of pilot runs. However, this solution can affect the performance of the manufacturing facility because the manufacturing process or tools are adjusted for the group of products, rather than optimized for each product manufactured or tool used in the manufacturing facility. Another traditional solution uses historical data to estimate adjustment data for manufacturing processes or tools from the pilot runs. However, this solution may not provide accurate adjustment data.